


[Podfic] I'll Make the World Safe and Sound for You

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Band-Aids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt: "Field Medicine", Protective Bruce Wayne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whumptober 2020, and making sure he doesn't get hurt, because in this house we stan a good dad bruce wayne, bruce just lets him THINK he's doing dangerous stuff, i will never stop talking about my headcanon that bruce was protective over dick in the early days, like you KNOW this man never let the kid get into actual danger, not until he's older and can handle himself, we love a good batdad, when really bruce is watching over him the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Dick tilts his head, looks at Bruce until his eyes narrow under his mask. “You’re hurt.” he stands up on his tiptoes to point at a spot on Bruce’s chin. “Right there.”Bruce reaches up and touches his chin, finds a small cut there. It stings now that he’s aware of it, but not overwhelmingly so. A stitch or two and he’ll be right as rain. That robber had one hell of a right hook, his ring slicing right through Bruce’s skin. “I’m fine. Agent A will fix me up when we get back to base.”“But you told me that you should always be careful with open wounds in the field. You could get an infection.” Bruce knew that first-aid seminar he gave Dick last weekend was a mistake.Written by Sohotthateveryonedied.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I'll Make the World Safe and Sound for You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Make the World Safe and Sound for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127862) by [Sohotthateveryonedied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied). 



> [Podfic Bingo Squares:](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Child Character

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:28 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-ill-makethe-world-safeand-soundfor-you)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vinjuorrgligku2/DC-IllMaketheWorldSafeandSoundforYou.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XmMik0OqNE3SQh2MEa75JWCcO-zx_-r7/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _I'll Make the World Safe and Sound for You_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127862)
  * **Author:**[Sohotthateveryonedied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
